GLA Factory
Introduction The GLA Factory is a building that can produce Workers and utilitary vehicles such as a Mobile Supply Depot, a Command Truck, a Radar Van or a BTR-50. Overview The Factory is the first building to appear on the map along with a Worker. Although it cannot technically be considered as a Headquarters, it is still the most important building in a GLA base as not only can it produce construction units known as the Workers but it can also produce vehicles that can produce these very Workers and other utilitary and support vehicles. Such a facility gives the GLA an advantage because not only Workers can build an infinite number of those structures (the USA and China cannot build a second Command Center until the first one is destroyed) but it will also make things harder for the GLA's enemies to oust it from the battlefield, especially if a GLA player relies on mobility. Be careful however: the Factory is NOT a Command Center and so it can be captured by the enemy without a proper external security (it does not have any security measure upgrade). Do not let them do so or they will have access to your arsenal. Furthermore, if all of you Factories and utilitary vehicles are destroyed and all of your Workers are dead, this will be the beginning of your end. The best tactic is to use high mobility at your advantage. Upgrades * Fortified Structures - Increases the Factory's health points by 25%. (Juhziz and Dr Thrax only) * Camo Netting - The Factory is hidden from enemy view until detected by a stealth radar. (Prince Kassad only) Assessment Pros: * An unlimited number of these structures can be built. * Produces Workers and utilitary vehicles. * Most of the utilitary vehicles can produce Workers too. Cons: * Cannot upgrade itself with security measures. * Can be captured. * Does not control General's Powers or provide a radar. Trivia * The Factories of the individual GLA generals are only differentiated by a symbol printed on the ground. * The Assault Factory is currently the only one not benefiting an upgrade. It used to have the Spies upgrade but it was eventually removed. However the upgrade's cameo can still be seen beside the Factory's. * Surprisingly, the GLA Factory is the only Headquarters that can be captured. This is because it doesn't control special powers, thus a GLA player has better chances to avoid his/her special powers disabled, unlike with the USA and China's counterparts. Lore wise, the GLA Factory is still using outdated equipment (even though there might be computers and radios) so it is the most important building of the GLA. It can easily be taken over by any opposing faction due to the fact that all the equipment, technology, documents and blueprints might not be encrypted or hidden away unlike USA and China's Command Center which has other classification protocols to prevent everything they have from falling into enemy's hands. Gallery GLA Explosives Factory.png|Demo Factory GLA Explosives Factory upgraded.png|Demo Factory with the Fortified Structures upgrade GLA Toxins Factory.png|Toxins Factory GLA Toxins Factory upgraded.png|Toxins Factory with the Fortified Structures upgrade GLA Stealth Factory.png|Stealth Factory GLA Stealth Factory upgraded.png|Stealth Factory with the Camo Netting upgrade Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Structures Category:Production Facility